What Would They Say
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade goes to pick Peter up from school in everyday clothing as per his boyfriends request, but all these people know Peter. What would they think if they found out puny Parker was dating ugly o'l Wade? So the mercenary dodges glances and hopes no one see's, which Peter isn't so pleased about.


Edit! I make a sequel to this called What They Say.

* * *

Wade stood atop the steps leading to the doors of Empire State University waiting for his boyfriend to finish for the day. Despite his wishes, the mercenary wore jeans, a hoody, and a baseball cap instead of his usually suit. The younger had said that it would have been a big issue if Deadpool showed up looking for Peter Parker so it had to be like this, but that didn't stop Wade from dodging glances and keeping his head down. Now usually the merc with a mouth didn't duck away from any and all curious eye's, he may not enjoy being looked at without his full body costume, but he took the horrified stares and rude comments the best he could and moved on. Today however, he was at Peter's school, where most of the guy's social life takes place, even if it was as tiny as the brunette says it is. What kind of reputation could Deadpool give his boyfriend by letting the school know he was dating the hideous, diseased Wade Wilson. He knew Peter has been bullied for years, and more so when people found out the nerd was bisexual. How many jokes and rude comments would be spread about poor puny Peter, they'd most likely be along the lines of,'gays spread aids', jokes thanks to Deadpools condition. And of course heart of gold Peter Parker wouldn't let Deadpool show the jerks what for so it was best to avoid the risk and stand, hunched over, by the door looking like some sort of creeper. Not the best alternative but what can you do?

After a long and boring wait, finally Peter emerged from the building.

"Peter!" Wade couldn't help but cheer gleefully at the only familiar face in the area, pulling the youngers attention to him immediately. The brunettes expression shifted from a bright smile, to confusion, and finally an almost annoyed pout as he looked over his boyfriends attire.

"Really?" The college student questioned as he approached the older.

"Good to see you to baby." Wade half joked as he mentally took note of a few people glancing their way which he responded to with the appropriate head tilt to avoid eye contact.

"Why are you wearing all that?" Peter questioned as he tugged on the mercenary's sleeve, hoping to pull his hand from his pocket but it wouldn't budge as Wade hadn't put on gloves.

"Isn't this what you wanted, for Wade to come pick you up?" The mercenary asked, tempted to hold Peter's hand but couldn't with so many people still around, some might see his hand.

"I wanted my boyfriend to pick me up, but all I see is an oversized turtle in his shell." Peter said as he tapped the bill of the older's hat.

"At lest It's a different shell this time." Wade joked back, which did make his boyfriend grin a little.

"Please Wade?" The brunette asked, looking up at the older with those eye's he knew made the mercenary melt.

"What would others think?" Wade pointed out, glancing at the passing people. Peter didn't even verbally respond, just raised his brow in an almost mocking way, that 'really?' look. They had been through this, Peter didn't give shit about what people thought.

Eventually the mercenary fell victim to those beautiful eye's just as Peter knew he would and nervously took one more look at their surroundings before letting out a sigh of defeat. With some hesitation, the merc with a mouth pulled his hands from his pockets and used them to slide his hood and cap off.

I was almost instantaneous how others attention where pulled to the deformed man, shock, disgust, the usual, which made Wade nervous. What did they think, of him, of Peter?

Soon Wade's attention was pulled from the crowd to look at the brunette as Peter cupped his turned away cheek and pulled the mercenary's face till there gazes met. Parker had apparently not noticed his fellow students reactions, or more specificity, didn't care, as he was to busy watching Wade with a gentle smile.

"There he is." Peter said as he wrapped both arms around the taller's neck before pulling him into a postponed hello kiss. And for those few seconds there lips were together, Wade didn't concern himself with the other students either, he couldn't when Peter stole his attention like he always did.

There where questions the next day at school of course. People bombarded the brunette with curiosity on what had happened to his boyfriend, which he didn't answer really, not sure if Wade was okay with sharing his story. But never once did he hesitate to label Wade as his boyfriend, he wasn't ashamed, never.

* * *

Yay, random cuteness!

I like to think, in my perfect little world, that Peter cares very little about the fact that Wade is scarred. The only time he really cares is when he thinks that it might be hurting Wade and that concerns him. But when people say that he's dating someone ugly he ether ignores them of stands up for Deadpool.

I also like to picture that Wade starts to show up at Peter's school so much that people stop caring about his look's. They just see a deformed scarred man and they're like, 'oh look, it's Peter's boyfriend, should we tell Parker Wade's here?'.

The only annoying thing about typing this up is while I was doing it I got an idea for another story and now have my attention focused on figuring that out. My brain likes to run these ideas when I'm still trying to work on the first one.

In the course of editing I now have 3 story ideas, darn brain.


End file.
